Te quiero a ti
by fruit993
Summary: Temari vuelve a Konoha después de mucho tiempo. Para sorpresa suya se quedará en casa de Nara Shikamaru. Lemon


**Es mi primer Fic sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta, ShikaTema. Espero que sean buenos conmigo :)**

Una chica con el pelo recogido con cuatro coletas, un kimono negro y de unos 25 años caminaba en dirección hacia la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Uff... Estoy algo cansada y quiero llegar ya! No es que quiera pasarme un mes en esa maldita aldea, es algo aburrida. Pero hace dos años ya que no lo veo. Habrá crecido? Como será su aspecto? Varonil? Si, eso seguro.

Temari estaba en la entrada de la aldea cuando vió a un chico con cabellos negros cogidos por una coleta.

- Vaya.. Bebé llorón. No sabía que tendría este recibimiento –_ Dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

- Problemática, si estoy aquí son por órdenes de la Hokage y mi padre – _Con su cara de cansancio de siempre_

- Tu padre? - _Preguntó incredula, "Que tiene que ver su padre aquí?"_

- Si, quiere que te quedes en casa, no le gusta que la embajadora de la arena se quede en un hotel sola, con lo cual te quedaras con nosotros

Ella se puso algo roja, quedarse todo un mes en la casa de Shikamaru? Era un sueño

-Problemática te has puesto algo roja. Estas bien? - _Shikamaru lo decía con cierto tono de recochineo. _

- Eh... esto... Si estoy bien! Vamos a ver a la Hokage! _-Estaba nerviosa y no podia esconder su rubor_

- No lo creo. La Hokage me dijo que fueras pasado mañana a verla. Hoy es algo tarde y mañana tiene reunión todo el día. Con lo cual vamos para mi casa.

- Bueno, ha oscurecido algo pronto... De acuerdo

- No te estaba dando opción _-Se rió de ella y vió como la chica de la arena estaba enfadandose un poco._

Llegaron a casa de los Nara. Era una casa bastante grande, normal Shikamaru era el heredero del clan. Antes de entrar a la casa se podía apreciar el cierto aroma de una rica cena. Abrieron y entraron a la casa..

- Hola mama! Ya he llegado con la chica problemática

- Solo sabes decir esa palabra? _-Temari queria devolverle la de antes_

- Que son esos modales? Así no se trata a una mujer y menos a la embajadora de la arena.

Los dos chicos escucharon la voz masculina proveniente de atrás de ellos. Shikamaru recibió una colleja, no podía ser otro que su padre.

- Hola señor Nara! - _Dijo Temari haciendo una reverencia_

- Por favor llamame Shikaku _– Temari ya sabia de donde habia sacado la sonrisa Shikamaru_

- Shikamaru, tu padre tiene razón, has de ser mas caballeroso con las mujeres. Si no jamás encontraras una buena esposa.

- No quiero encontrar una esposa tan pronto – _Shikamaru estaba empezando a molestarse, sus padres se habian puesto departe de la chica problemática y el estaba solo_

- Bueno chicos ir sentandoos, la cena esta casi lista

- Señora Nara la ayudo?

Las dos mujeres fueron a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena, Shikamaru y su padre fueron al salón a esperar, se escuchaban las dos voces femeninas que no paraban de reir.

- Que problemático.. De que estarán hablando estas dos? - _Shikamaru tenía algo de miedo que su madre preguntara cualquier cosa a Temari que la pudiera molestar._

- Pues cosas de mujeres hijo, entre tu madre que no calla debajo del agua...

- ….Y que Temari es la mujer mas problemática del mundo comparada con mama...

- Estamos servidos! -_Dijeron al unisono, empezando a reirse los dos a carcajada limpia_

Estaban tan concentrados riendose de las dos mujeres que estaban en la cocina que no notaron la presencia de estas dos. Tenían un aspecto oscuro y unos ojos ensangrentados.

Se escucharon dos golpes procedientes de la casa de Shikamaru. Si. Habian recibido una buena colleja cada uno, estanpandose contra la mesa.

La cena fue tranquila las dos mujeres hablando y los hombre en silencio. Todavía no se atrevían a decir una palabra.

- Bueno Temari, tienes novio? -_ Pregunto Yoshino_

Shikamaru casi se atraganta con un grano de arroz y Temari se puso colorada como un tomate.

- Mama, creo que estas incomodando a Temari... -_ Shikamaru quería que respondiera pero a la vez no. Y si la diosa de la arena tenia pareja? Que haría? Pero y si no.._

- Para nada hijo! Temari y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Y a ella no le incomoda nada . Bueno Temari, tienes novio?

- Emm.. Esto.. yo... No... no tengo novio, aunque me gusta alguien.. -_Temari no podía esconder su rubor, y miró a Shikamaru poniendo a este nervioso._

Shikamaru se alegró por dentro, tenía una oportunidad con la chica de la arena. La velada fue cambiando Shikamaru cambió su cara, estaba mas contento y Temari algo sonrojada. Seguían hablando y cuando terminaron de cenar...

- Chicos, nos vamos! - _Dijeron los padres de Shikamaru_

- Como que os vais? -_ Shikamaru empezó a imaginarse las cosas que podria hacer con Temari mientras sus padres estaban fuera, casi se desangra por la nariz_.

- Bueno, vamos a ir a tomar algo con los padres de Ino y Chouji.

- Esta bien...

Los padres se fueron, al cerrar la puerta, la casa se quedo en silencio. Los dos jovenes estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor mirando al suelo.

- Bueno... No volveran en toda la noche –_ Shikamaru lo dijo con cierto tono de resentimiento._

- Pero, si han dicho que iban a tomar algo... -_Temari no entendia nada de lo que su joven ninja decía. _

- Cuando dicen que van a tomar algo se pasan la noche picandose a ver quien bebe mas sake, acaban borrachos y hasta la mañana despues del desayuno no vuelven. Siempre hacen lo mismo.. Es muy...

- Problemático? -_Temari empezó a reirse, habia cortado al chico y este se habia puesto nervioso. _

- Me vas de lista? - _Shikamaru se habia dado cuenta que era un reto que no podía perder._

- Soy lista cariño – _Temari no podía creer que hubiera llamado cariño a Shikamaru_

- Jajaja Temari por favor, no te puedes comparar conmigo, sabes que yo soy mas listo que tu, o acaso no te acuerdas de la primera vez que luchamos? _-Shikamaru había aceptado el reto_

- Vale, bebé llorón. Me estas retando? -_Temari se habia puesto a la defensiva. _

_- Ha caido..._ - Vale, tres partidas al Go, quien gane puede hacer lo que quiera con el otro, preguntas incomodas, mojarle, todo vale.

- Me parece bien, no pienso perder contra un bebé llorón.

- No sabes donde te has metido mujer problemática

Empezaron a jugar, Shikamaru llevaba gran ventaja, era el mejor en ese juego aunque Temari no se lo ponía fácil, ella sabía jugar. Una, dos y tres. Se acabó. En menos de una hora habían acabado las tres partidas pactadas de Go.

- No... No puede ser. He perdido. Pero nunca pierdo... - _No sabía que hacer ni que le haría hacer ahora mismo esa persona que tenía en frente._

- Ya te dije que no sabías en que apuesta te estabas metiendo Problemática. - _Shikamaru reía, solo se le escuchaba a el._

- De acuerdo. Que quieres ahora? -_ Se notaba el enfado de esta y el rubor en sus mejillas._

- Bueno, primero de todo en que estas pensando para ponerte tan roja? No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras que te haga.. -_Shikamaru se habia acercado a ella para decirle estas palabras en la oreja, muy sensualmente._

Temari estaba en shock. Ese hombre la ponía a mil. Dos años sin verle. Había cambiado y de que manera! No sabía que responder, ni que hacer.

- Te has quedado sin palabras? Bueno, quien es esa persona que tanto te gusta?

- Como? -_Temari quedo perpleja, pensaba que la iba a empotrar contra el suelo y hacerla suya ahí mismo, pero le estaba preguntando quien le gustaba-_ Para que quieres saberlo? Como si te importara algo que yo quisiera a alguien.

- Pues me importa. -_Shikamaru habia cambiado su expresión a una seria. _

- …_. - No sabia que responder._

- Bueno, ya pensaré algo luego por ganarte al Go. Me voy a la cama. Tu habitación esta al lado de la mia.

- Esto... Vale.

Subieron silenciosos por las escaleras.

- Esta es tu habitación. No es mucha cosa, pero tiene una cama bastante grande. Buenas noches.

- Esto.. Shikamaru...

- Que?

- Te apetece quedarte un rato aquí conmigo? Eso de no dormir en mi habitación no me deja conciliar muy rápido el sueño

- Esta bien.. -_ Shikamaru lo decía con tono de no poder hacer otra cosa._

Entraron en la habitación, se sentaron los dos en la cama. Solo la luz de las calles y de la luna los iluminaba.

- Cuando empieces a tener sueño avisame. Has tenido un largo viaje, con lo cual no creo que tardes mucho.

- Shikamaru, voy a responder a tu pregunta. Soy una mujer de palabra, pero solo lo diré una vez. Me gustas y te quiero a ti. -_ Agachó la cabeza para que Shikamaru no la viera __sonrojarse. Otra vez_

- Como? _- Shikamaru no podía creerselo_

- Te he dicho que solo te iba a responder una vez! - _No podía esconder su rubor_- Si no piensas lo mismo no pasa nada, haz como que no te he dicho nada por favor, sería demasiado incomodo y bueno... -_Fue interrumpida por un dulce beso. _

- Como voy a hacer como si no hubieras dicho nada si es lo que quiero escuchar desde el día en el que te derroté en los examenes de chuunin?

- Todavía sigues pensando en eso? Que sepas que te retiraste.

- Si, pero gracias a ello me dieron el título de chuunin

- Bueno, pero te rendiste con lo cual no me venciste

- En serio quieres hablar de esto en este momento?

- Y que quieres hacer? _-Dijo Temari desafiandolo._

- Bueno, seguir con lo que he empezado.

Se envolvieron en otro beso, fue dulce y apasionado, expresaba lo que cada uno sentia por el otro. De vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire, y solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas. Shikamaru empezó a recostarla sobre la cama muy dulcemente. Ella empezó a rodearlo con los brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Temari me encantas. Te quiero mujer problemática y si tu me dejas siempre lo haré.

- Shikamaru... -_Temari no sabía que decir. _

- Es algo que no me he atrevido a decir nunca, por miedo a ser lastimado. Eres una diosa. Y te quiero para mi. Quiero que seamos una persona sola, pero si tu no estas preparada esperaré. Lo único que no quiero es lastimarte.

Temari empezo a sollozar de alegría, respondio con un beso apasionado mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Shikamaru. Empezó a tocar sus músculos. Era vago. No entrenaba. Pero la naturaleza le había otorgado un cuerpo increible.

El respondió dandole besos por el cuello y empezó a quitarle el kimono, quedando esta en ropa interior.

- Oye estamos algo descompensados. No vale, tu sigues teniendo tus pantalones! _- Temari reía y a Shikamaru le perdía que esta riera. _

- Bueno y que quieres hacer mujer problemática? Estas sobre mi control.

En un movimiento ágil Temari lo puso debajo de ella. Le quitó el pantalon, pudo ver la excitación de este debajo de sus calzoncillos. Y vaya excitación!

- Seguimos estando descompensados.

- Como? Estamos los dos en ropa interior

- Si, pero tu tienes una prenda mas. _-Dijo esto quitando el sujetador de su amada y tirandolo al pie de la cama_

Temari se tapó sus pechos. Tenía vergüenza que la viera desnuda. Jamás habia estado desnuda delante de alguien.

- Ahora tienes vergüenza? Jajaja Vamos problemática.. -_Besó sus labios con pasión._

Temari empezo a acariciarlo, no dejaba un hueco sin haberlo rozado. Los dos empezaron a quitarse la última prenda que les quedaba, quedando completamente desnudos uno delante del otro. Era la primera vez que lo hacian y se notaba el nerviosismo y la pasión del momento.

Quedaron contemplandose por un momento. A Shikamaru le encantaba la vision que tenía de Temari. Desnuda, encima suyo, sudando y jadeando al mismo tiempo que el. Temari tenía vergüenza pero Shikamaru la tranquilizaba con besos suaves por el cuello. Le encantaba tenerlo a su control.

- Creo que te has acostumbrado demasiado el estar aquí encima, y la que ha perdido antes eras tu, con lo cual... - _Mientras decía esto con una voz muy sensual colocaba a la chica de la arena debajo suyo._

Temari se perdió con esas palabras dichas en ese tono. Era perfecto. Y lo tenía ahí, para ella sola.

Shikamaru empezo a besarla y metió dos dedos en su intimidad. Ella dió un saltito al sentirlo. Le gustaba esa sensación. Empezó a jadear y cogió el miembro de Shikamaru. Era enorme! Le iba a doler. Lo sabía, pero le daba igual. Cuando Shikamaru noto que Temari estaba lista separó sus labios...

- Estas lista?

- Jamás lo he estado tanto. Hazlo.

- Pero te va a doler.

- Alguna vez tendremos que hacerlo. Y quien mejor que tu?

Shikamaru sonrio de lado de esa manera que a Temari le hacía perder el control. Esta lo rodeó con sus piernas y Shikamaru empezo a entrar en ella poco a poco para que no le doliera. Temari empezó a gemir un poco de dolor...

-Porque paras? - _Bebé Llorón hazlo ya!_

- Te estoy haciendo daño, y no quiero... -_Shikamaru se sentia mal. _

- Creo que tendré que acabar yo con esto...

Mientras decia esas palabras empujó su cadera fuertemente para que entrara completamente dentro de ella. Dió un grito de dolor y se le saltó una lagrima. Shikamaru la beso para tranquilizarla ella respondió al beso. Se quedaron unos segundos quietos para acostumbrarse al otro. Temari empezó a moverse debajo de Shikamaru y este se dió cuenta que tenía que seguir.

Empezo a moverse poco a poco, Temari jadeaba y de vez en cuando decia el nombre del joven, cosa que este agradecia. En la habitacion solo se escuchaba a los dos amantes jadeando, suspirando, diciendo el nombre del otro.

Shikamaru empezó a subir el ritmo poco a poco. Temari enloquecia.

- Shikamaru... Mas por favor!

- Suplicame...

- Ya lo hago. Por favor mas rapido!

Estas palabras hicieron desaparecer la poca cordura que le quedaba a Shikamaru en ese momento. Empezo a embestirla mas rápido.

Los dos acabaron con un grito de placer a la vez. Shikamaru quedó dentro un momento dentro de ella, y salió. Se recostó al lado de ella abrazandola y atrayendola hacia el.

- Parece ser que la fuerte Temari de la Arena ha acabado suplicando a un bebé llorón. -_No podia parar de sonreir mientras la miraba a la cara._

- Callate. -_ Temari se sonrojó con este comentario y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un beso – _La próxima vez serás tu el que me suplique.

- Eres muy problemática. Pero eres MI problemática.

- Y tu eres un bebé llorón. Pero eres MI bebé llorón.

- Te amo -_Dijeron esto al unisono quedando totalmente dormidos. _


End file.
